Hearts In Tregedy
by Ali14
Summary: Although there are 13 chapters, its not that long, each is only a few lines... futuristic fan fic :: tragic consequences surround the birth of Lana's baby.
1. birth

Lana took a short breath, paused and then pushed again for the final time. Within seconds, the cries were heard and little Clark Lewis Ross made his way into the world.  
  
Miles away from Smallville, Clark Kent leaned back in his Daily Planet office chewing on a pencil. He was nervous because Pete had called him earlier that morning when Lana had went into labour. He called Lois, and she headed to Smallville right away, but Clark had gotten stuck with an assignment at the planet and couldn't leave til three.  
  
Suddenly the phone beside him rang and he grapped it as fast as he could. Clark's face broke into a smile. Lana had had a boy. He was fine, she was fine. And his name...was Clark.  
  
Clark fought back tears as he said good-bye to Pete. She named him Clark. He went back to his assignment, a happier man than Pete might ever be. 


	2. question

Lois, on her way to Smallville was crying too. Not because she even knew about little Clark, but over a little problem of her own. For the 4th time, she and Clark had tried and failed to get pregnant. Perhaps it was Clark and something to do with his past, but Lois still felt that it was her fault. She tried to brush past the awful feelings inside of her and just think of Lana. Getting to Lana. she wiped her eyes, and kept driving.  
  
Lana was basking in the glows of motherhood. Nursing little Clark for the first time was the most amazing feeling in the world. Pete had gone off somewhere and he was missing the most amazing part of parenthood. She glanced down at Clark and he looked right at her. At this moment, Lois walked into the room and smiled. Lana looked absolutely sublime. When Lana looked at Lois and saw the remaining tears, the happiness she felt faded a little. Somehow, she knew.  
  
"Lois, I..."  
  
It was too late. Lois sat next to the bed and cried and cried. Lana was sympathetic to Lois and knew what was happening. She did not, however believe that the problem was Clark. When Lois calmed down, she headed off to call Clark.  
  
Lana began burping the baby when Pete came back. He kissed her forehead and sat where Lois had been. He seemed happy, but troubled.  
  
"Pete?" Lana asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Pete wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"I can't figure out why little Clark is so pale. We're so dark-skinned and he's nothing like us really."  
  
Lana blushed. 


	3. name

"um, perhaps its something he'll grow into?"  
  
pete raised his eyebrow.  
  
"well, i asked the doctor, and she said that if she hadn't delivered the baby herself she'd have thought it was adopted."  
  
Lana didn't look at Pete.  
  
"Lana, I think..."  
  
But he didn't finish. Lois came back in and said that Clark had left Metropolis and was on his way. Pete glanced at Lana again before getting up and leaving the room. Lois looked curiously at him, and she too looked at Lana, but Lana wouldn't look up from little Clark's now sleeping face.  
  
Big Clark was already out of the city and half-way to Smallville. He was overly excited for Lana and Pete and couldn't wait to see the new addition to their family.  
  
Pete was pacing in the men's room of Smallville General. The baby couldn't be his. He looked nothing like a black man and chinease woman's son. As much as he hated to admit it, the baby looked more like his name than anything else. 


	4. flashback

9 months prior  
  
The rain was pouring from the heaven's as Lana Ross stood at Smallville's bus-station waiting for her husband to come home from Metropolis. While glancing at the sky she saw Superman flying. He spotted her and flew down to the station.  
  
"Hey Lana." he said.  
  
"Hey Superman."she replied.  
  
"Pete sent me here to send you home. The buses were delayed because of the storm. Can I give you a lift?"  
  
"Sure, anything to get out of the rain."  
  
Superman picked her up and flew her out to the Ross farm. Inside the house lana offered him a cup of coffee.  
  
First Mistake.  
  
They sat down at the butcher block island, glancing innocently at and playfully at each other. The rain became much worse and lightning flashed. They began reminising about their Smallville High Days and about their senior year, when they used to date.  
  
Second Mistake.  
  
Clark laughed about the pressures of the sixth month mark. Lana laughed too. Sex is a huge deal for teen-agers. Clark moved closer.  
  
Third Mistake.  
  
They talked intimately about their first time together, laughing at the awkwardness of the situation, and remembering the romance they shared. They were closer and closer, finally too close.  
  
Final Mistake. 


	5. introduction

Back to Now.  
  
Clark Kent walks into Lana's room.  
  
Lois is looking a 'little' depressed as Clark puts his hand on her shoulder. She brushes it off and gives Clark a demeaning look. He stepped back in alarm as she begins to cry and runs out of the room.  
  
Clark looked to Lana for an answer, but she was still staring at the bundle in her arms.  
  
"Lana?" he asked softly, "what's the matter with Lois?"  
  
Lana looked up at Clark her eyes red with crying.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Clark," she sniffed, "Please sit down."  
  
Clark sat.  
  
Lana, very carefully lifted up her baby and showed him to Clark. The baby was very pale, with a head of jet black hair and big blue eyes that were looking at Clark with some sleepy interest. There was something about the baby that Clark just couldn't place.  
  
"Clark," Lana said softly, "I'd like you to meet your son." 


	6. collapse

Lois collapsed in a deserted hallway. Clark's baby? Not only was she unable to get pregnant, but Clark had slept with Lana right before they had gotten married! When Lana was married!  
  
Pete walked by and saw Lois. He sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong.  
  
As Lois explained everything, Pete's concerned face went from support to understanding and finally to anger. When Lois was finished, he hugged her, kissed her forehead , then headed off to Lana's room. 


	7. except

Clark didn't want to except it.  
  
"Lana, no, that, that can't be!"  
  
She looked at him. He was being ridiculous. He had to accept it. It made too much sense. Clark began pacing the hospital room.  
  
"What about Pete?" he asked.  
  
"I never loved Pete as much as I love you Clark. You know that, you've always known that. You could've had me a long time ago, but you gave me up. You had me last year and you just walked away."  
  
Clark stared, Lana continued.  
  
"Lois wants a baby. She's lost 4, Clark. You seem to want everything you can't have, and when you get it, you want back what you had before. What kind of Superman are you?"  
  
Tears began welling in her eyes again.  
  
"What do you want me to do Lana?" he asked.  
  
Lana looked at him hard for a moment.  
  
"Just think about what's important to you Clark. Then get back to me." she left his gaze and fell back to motherhood.  
  
Clark left the room. 


	8. gone

Pete was coming up the hallway looking very pissed, as he spotted Clark. Clark began.  
  
"Pete, I'm really really sorry. I know you'll never forgive me but..."  
  
"Damn right Clark. If you get the chance, thank Superman for screwing my wife and knocking her up. I'm sure that'll be one of his proudest accomplishments."  
  
Pete head towards the elevator.  
  
Behind him, Clark heard his wife cry out, "Pete, wait."  
  
Pete stopped as Lois ran past Clark towards him.  
  
"Lois, please..."  
  
She gave him the look of death.  
  
"Pete, do me a favour and give me a ride to the Kent farm?? I'd drive myself but i don't feel in my right state of mind. I need to talk to the Kents."  
  
Pete nodded as they both took off out of the hospital, Clark still standing in the hallway... 


	9. cry

In her room Lana brooded over the events of that afternoon. The nurse had taken the sleeping Clark to his basinette, and Lana wondered where the other Clark, his wife, and her own husband had gone. She felt very alone.  
  
Leaning back inher bed she began to cry herself to sleep. 


	10. breakdown

45 minutes later  
  
Lana woke with a start. Sirens were blaring around the hospital. A few staff members rushed passed her door. She stood and walked over to little Clark's basinette. He had woken as well but wasn't crying. Lana stroked his arm.  
  
Downstairs Clark watched helplessly as paramedics rushed 3 bodies to the ER. He felt so small, and scared despite all of his powers. There was nothing he could do for those poor people.  
  
He stopped a passing nurse and asked her what had happened.  
  
"Well," she said, "a transport truck driver lost his brakes from what i heard. Hit a 2 passanger car."  
  
"Where to?" Clark asked, figuring he might scoure the area later.  
  
"Uh, do you know where Nell Porter used to live with that niece of hers? Right near there."  
  
Clark's heart sunk.  
  
"Any clue who they might be?" he asked her nervously.  
  
"Um, well, one medic, Chad? well, he said there was a black man who looked an awful lot like Lex Luthor's running mate for office. Um, Ross, is it?"  
  
Clark Kent, Superman, Man of Steel, Invinsible and invunerble fell to his knees and began shaking uncontrolably.  
  
"Sir? Sir? Are you okay? Sir? DOCTOR! DOCTOR OVER HERE! FAST!" 


	11. tears

It took 4 doctors to subdue Clark and have him explain the situation.  
  
In the ER a team of specialists were doing everything they could to save Pete Ross and Lois Lane Kent.  
  
Clark zoned everything else out, forgetting his son, his mother and all that had happened. His wife, his best friend...  
  
A doctor in scrubs came out to the lobby.  
  
"Mr. Kent?" He asked, removing his latex gloves with a snap.  
  
Clark looked up.  
  
There was a compassionate look in his eyes. "I'm afraid I have some extremely bad news."  
  
The tears welled up in Clark's eyes before the Doctor even begun. 


	12. no

Lana had brought little Clark back to the bed with her and was cooing him softly when Clark came back in the room. His face was red and flushed, his suit was all skewed and his hair was a mess.  
  
"Clark? What's wrong?" Lana asked.  
  
He paused, and looked at her with a desperate face, just like the night he left Smallville.  
  
"I have to tell you something very important lana. It's going to hurt."  
  
Lana's puzzled expression went from worry to panic, fear and then disbelief. She broke down, shook crazily and fell into Clark's arms holding her baby close. Her husband was dead. Lois was dead. She didn't want it to happen like this.  
  
She cried and cried and cried. 


	13. sweethearts

Imagine 5 years down the road from now, somewhere in Smallville in a little yellow hoiuse with white shutters. A young boy is playing on the porch with a little girl.  
  
Lana comes out of the house carrying a baby in her arms and sits down next to the other kids.  
  
The boy and girl, Clark and Lois look at thier mom happily and both coo over the little baby, Pete.  
  
Lana, after a year of clinical depression, regained her lifestyle and started living again. The deaths of her husband and friend were traumatic, and even today, she wakes up screaming, crying over everything.  
  
Then there's Clark, who's always there now, when wanted, when needed, for her, their children, protecting and guiding no matter what.  
  
It's strange how it works. Everything started forever ago, just with a crush, then with a mistake, and then a realization. They said good-bye for a while but fate brought them back together through one rainy night and one life, now playing on thier front porch.  
  
As Clark comes outside with them, Lana still counts her blessings despite the many tragedies she's had to endure. The death of her parents, her Aunt, and her husband.  
  
Lana lives everyday to the fullest. Everyday is something special to her now. You never know what might happen.  
  
One Crush.  
  
3 Children.  
  
Superman.  
  
Sweet-Hearts  
  
even in tragedy.  
  
The End. 


End file.
